Granny Smith (EG)
Granny Smith's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh's grandmother and a teacher/lunch lady at Canterlot High School. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Granny Smith makes a brief appearance in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, as the lunch lady at Canterlot High School. She appears to be far more heavyset than her pony self. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film, Granny Smith has a cameo passing outside the human world version of Sweet Apple Acres using two apple cores as earplugs to drown out the Rainbooms' poorly performed song. [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] In Pinkie on the One, Granny Smith teaches Pinkie Pie how to properly fold and mix sugar butter cocoa cookie batter. In A Case for the Bass, she has a garage sale and accidentally sells Applejack's bass guitar to Flim and Flam, calling them "Flibbity Flabbity" in one instance due to her waning memory. She later approaches Applejack while she is promoting the brothers' pawn shop in a banana suit, asking her how long she has played the bass. In Shake Your Tail, Granny Smith appears dancing during the Rainbooms' concert. In Perfect Day for Fun, she watches the Rainbooms' concert and poses for a smartphone photo. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Granny Smith appears asking Principal Celestia for help with a "cafeteria crisis" in Subs Rock and working in the school cafeteria in The Art of Friendship. She is also mentioned in Applejack's anecdote in Epic Fails. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In Road Trippin, Granny Smith drives the Rainbooms' tour bus to their scheduled appearance at Goldie Delicious' party. Once they arrive, she sits beside Goldie at the concert. In the Rainbow Dash ending of Best Trends Forever, Granny Smith appears wearing a rainbow wig after Rarity makes Rainbow Dash a fashion trend. In the Applejack ending of Driving Miss Shimmer, Granny Smith and Applejack help Sunset Shimmer practice for her driving test in their old pickup truck. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Granny Smith makes a brief appearance in the hour-long Rollercoaster of Friendship special, overseeing the rest of the Apple family as they make applesauce. She is later mentioned by Applejack when she "can't figure out ... new, fandangled apps" and remarks sounding like her. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In "Saving Pinkie's Pie", Granny Smith takes part in a big snowball fight, treating the competition as seriously as an actual war. In "The Cider Louse Fools", Twilight Sparkle helps Granny Smith and her family outwit the Flim Flam brothers when they try to swindle them out of their holiday-time cider. Toward the end, Granny loudly gloats over their victory over the brothers. In "Dashing Through the Mall", Granny makes a brief cameo shopping at the Canterlot Mall. In "Winter Break-In", Applejack mentions that Granny Smith converted the Apple family barn into a hot yoga studio. In "O Come, All Ye Squashful", Granny appears in past Apple family photos on Applejack's phone. Quotes Gallery Category:Apple family Category:Elders Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Parents Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers